


Kecupan Semesta Taman Liar

by kenzeira



Series: #DedicatedtoYou [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Song fic, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Arthur terpesona pada Akai Mizuki.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Akai Mizuki
Series: #DedicatedtoYou [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755991
Kudos: 1





	Kecupan Semesta Taman Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



__

_—1978, Jepang._

Mula-mula, Akai Mizuki bingung apa yang tengah dicarinya. Ia melangkah tak tentu tujuan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apa—barangkali ilham, secercah inspirasi, atau sekadar melarikan diri dari kenyataan (yang kerap kali menghantam kepalanya, seperti balok kayu). Pagi-pagi ia mengepak alat lukisnya, lantas pergi ke tempat les (seharusnya), tetapi ia justru berkelana. Rasa-rasanya, dengan berkelana ia dapat membusungkan dada, berpikir bahwa semua berada dalam kendali, tidak kacau-balau.

Perkelanaan yang pendek, setidaknya itu dapat mengubah hidupnya, moga-moga. Mizuki menjauhi kerumunan pedesaan, melambaikan tangan pada satu-satunya minimarket yang dibangun di sana setelah ia membeli dua kaleng minuman bersoda. Panas musim panas, mengantarkan ia pada jalanan setapak yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Sedikitnya ada angin berembus, memainkan rambut pendeknya yang kemerahan. Mizuki menikmati perjalanan itu, sebagaimana ia mulai menikmati kaleng soda pertama.

Mizuki menggumamkan lagu lama yang tidak ia ingat judulnya, tidak pula liriknya, meski tampaknya lagu itu sangat terkenal, bergaum di mana-mana, sepanjang tahun dan barangkali sampai puluhan tahun ke depan. Ia terus menggumamkannya, hmm hmm hmm, sampai ia berakhir di sebuah taman—apakah memang benar taman, sebab ia tidak melihat ada seseorang yang mengurusnya. Ada banyak bunga-bunga liar, warna-warni, pepohonan besar, lantas, tentu saja laut.

Mizuki telah lahir dan hidup di Semenanjung Shimokita; pedesaan terpencil, laut sejauh mata memandang, lantas hal-hal yang tampaknya jauh dari kata modern. Tempat di mana orang-orang datang dan pergi, demi dan untuk seni. Ada sekolah lukis, sekolah musik, sekolah menari, berbagai macam sekolah kesenian yang membutuhkan inspirasi—barangkali, sebab itulah banyak di bangun di sini; tempat yang selalu menawarkan kedamaian, ketenangan. Meski hal itu kadang sulit ditemukan Mizuki. Apakah karena ia sudah terlalu lama bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri, bahwa ia merasa tak pantas, tak seimbang, tidak satu level?

Dalam episode hidupnya, Mizuki menyebut tempat ini sebagai Taman Liar, tempat segala bebungaan liar dan rerumputan bebas tumbuh, juga tempat isi kepalanya terbebas dari segala jenis belenggu—menjadi liar, meliar. Taman Liar. Nama itu sangat bagus, sangat cocok. Demikian ia nyaris setiap hari berkunjung ke sana, duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon ek, mempersiapkan kanvas, cat minyak serta palet dan kuas, kemudian melukis apa saja yang menarik atensinya. Hari pertama ia melukis seekor burung, hari kedua melukis geranium, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya.

Sampai di hari ketujuh, Mizuki kehilangan konsentrasi dan memutuskan melukis angin. Ada sosok lain yang mengganggu pikirannya, menghancurkan ekspektasinya mengenai ketenangan—kedamaian—yang selalu ia jemput di Taman Liar. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa memiliki tempat ini, tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang masuk tanpa permisi membuat Mizuki dipaksa harus berbagi. Tentu orang bebas datang dan pergi, sebagaimana ia sendiri, sebagaimana orang-orang luar yang keluar masuk Shimokita. Ia hanya belum siap berbagi tempat rahasia—surganya—Taman Liar-nya.

“Kalau kamu keberatan, aku bisa pergi. Aku paham, ada zona nyaman yang mungkin tidak kamu hendaki untuk orang lain masuki.” Kalimat pertama yang dikatakan lelaki itu, bagaimana mungkin membuat Mizuki menjadi kejam? Kemungkinan besar, ketidak-relaan tergambar dengan jelas di raut wajahnya, tanpa perlu ia katakan apa-apa sampai-sampai si laki-laki memahaminya sendiri.

“Tidak, tentu saja, semua orang bebas datang. Taman Liar ini sejatinya adalah taman untuk siapa saja, sebab dia memang begitu. Liar.”

“Oh, Taman Liar?”

Sepasang mata hijau laki-laki itu sedikit membuat Mizuki tak nyaman, padahal ia memiliki warna mata serupa, ada perasaan bahwa mata si laki-laki jauh lebih bersinar, lebih damai, dan … indah (dan jelas, terang dan pasti, inilah alasannya merasa tak nyaman).

Mizuki mengangguk menanggapi. “Aku menamainya Taman Liar.”

Seulas senyuman lebar yang terpatri tiba-tiba di wajah tampannya membuat Mizuki terkesiap tak siap.

“Kalau begitu aku juga akan menyebutnya Taman Liar,” ucap si laki-laki setelah seenaknya membuat Mizuki terpesona. “Omong-omong, namaku Arthur.”

“Kamu boleh panggil aku Akai.”

“Merah, ya, seperti warna rambutmu.”

“Eh, panggil aku Mizuki saja.”

“Sekarang, kamu seperti bulan.”

“Berhenti mengejek namaku, Gaikokujin!”

Arthur tertawa renyah. Suara tawanya membuat Mizuki tak enak hati.

Hari ketujuh, hari di mana Mizuki kehilangan konsentrasi, juga hari di mana ia berjumpa dengan Arthur. Hari itu ia melukis gambaran angin, berupa selembar daun yang terbang melayang. Daun yang jatuh dan rapuh itu tidak berdaya, terbawa angin musim panas. Arthur mengomentari bau cat minyaknya yang eksentrik, Mizuki tidak menanggapi. Ia susah payah kembali mencari kedamaiannya, meski selanjutnya ia justru terlena. Arthur membawa alat musik mirip biola, meski ukurannya lebih besar. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebatang akar pohon, lantas mulai memainkan alat musiknya—tenang, penuh konsentrasi, sepasang mata sesekali terpejam dengan bulu yang lentik sempurna, menghayati, menikmati, sebagaimana Mizuki yang terdistraksi dan ikut menikmati permainan musik Arthur.

Mizuki tidak begitu memahami musik, tetapi, ia yakin, Arthur amat puas sebab itulah laki-laki tersebut mengulas senyum tipis di akhir permainannya. Senyuman tipis itu, entah kenapa, membuat Mizuki ikut tersenyum. Seperti sihir, tiba-tiba ada perasaan lega memenuhi dirinya. Suatu hari nanti, pasti, ia pun akan berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang dilukisnya kelak akan membawa kepuasan, kebahagiaan, kedamaian, sehingga ia dapat tersenyum seperti itu.

#

_Hari ketujuh bagi Mizuki adalah hari pertama bagi Arthur, juga hari pertama Arthur merasa puas pada permainan cello-nya. Seakan udara segar memenuhi diri, memenuhi isi kepala, menjadi jernih, menciptakan nada akibat gesekan dawai yang amat ia nikmati, sebagaimana ia menikmati Taman Liar, sebagaimana ia menikmati Mizuki yang menikmati permainannya._

**_♫ Two drifters, off to see the world_ **

**_There’s such a lot of world to see_ **

**_We’re after the same rainbow’s end_ **

**_Waitin’ ’round the bend_ **

**_My huckleberry friend_ **

**_Moon river and me ♫_ **

_Arthur terpesona pada Audrey Hepburn. Arthur terpesona pada Moon River. Arthur terpesona pada senyuman tipis Mizuki._

#

Hari kedelapan, Mizuki tidak datang pagi-pagi. Ia datang setelah les melukisnya yang sumpak selesai. Seperti dikekang, ia kesulitan mengekspresikan diri. Melihat karya kawan-kawannya selalu membuat Mizuki merasa kerdil. Lagi-lagi, perasaan tidak pantas itu. Padahal baru kemarin ia memiliki keyakinan penuh pada dirinya sendiri, suatu hari nanti pasti perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu akan lenyap. Tetapi lihat ia sekarang.

Mizuki kembali ke Taman Liar, setelah membeli sekaleng minuman bersoda, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan setapak di antara pohon-pohon, pada suatu sore sekitar pukul tiga. Membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai di sana. Ia tidak berekspektasi mengenai keberadaan Arthur, ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya, dan mungkin melukis sesuatu kalau masih bernafsu.

Tetapi Arthur ada di sana, tak jauh dari tempat ia biasa melukis. Laki-laki itu memainkan alat musiknya, lantas berhenti sejenak tatkala melihat kedatangannya. Sejak awal, semua ini terasa seperti sihir; keduanya terdiam, saling pandang, seakan beku, seakan _tersihir_. Ada nostalgia yang tidak Mizuki ketahui datang dari mana—barangkali dari alunan musik yang dimainkan Arthur, atau sesuatu hal lain, yang di luar logikanya.

“Kupikir kamu tidak akan datang.”

Mizuki melihat sepasang sepatunya, yang kecokelatan dan sedikit berlumpur. Gerimis pagi ini membuat jalanan becek. Mendadak ia gugup. “Kamu menungguku?”

Arthur tersenyum simpul, matanya beralih memandang empat dawai cello-nya. “Entah, aku tidak mengerti. Apakah aku menunggumu atau tidak, rasanya memang ada yang kurang.” Kemudian Arthur menggesek dawainya, melanjutkan permainan yang sempat terhenti.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara hari itu. Mizuki merenungkan nasibnya, Arthur memainkan beberapa musik klasik (yang kemudian Mizuki ketahui sebagai karya Bach dan Beethoven). Arthur menawarkan minuman bersoda, yang kebetulan Mizuki beli. Minuman kaleng itu sudah tentu mereka beli di tempat yang sama sebelum kemari. Dan besar kemungkinan mereka juga melewati jalan setapak yang sama.

#

Hari kesembilan Arthur memainkan Prelude, membuat Mizuki membayangkan gereja, lukisan-lukisan suci Ave Maria, requiem, kemudian tanpa sadar membuat ia melukis perempuan suci berbalut kain putih (meski ia membenci warna putih, sebab kelak akan berubah warna menjadi kekuningan). Kadang-kadang Mizuki berpikir untuk mengganti catnya dengan jenis akrilik, tetapi selalu urung. Sebab, ia merasa bahwa yang menjadikan ia utuh adalah cat minyak, meski kebanyakan orang tidak menyukai baunya yang menyengat.

Apakah hal itu juga berlaku untuk Arthur? Meski biola lebih mudah dibawa, tetapi pada dasarnya cello yang membuat laki-laki itu merasa utuh.

Seperti biasa, keduanya tidak banyak bicara. Hanya menikmati keheningan, kedamaian. Pada saat itu, Mizuki menyadari bahwa perasaan tidak rela berbagi Taman Liar menjadi lenyap sama sekali. Barangkali Taman Liar memang ciptakan untuk mereka berdua; bersama mencari ilham, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang entah apa, berupa inspirasi.

Hari kesepuluh, kesebelas, kedua belas, Arthur dan Mizuki selalu berjumpa di Taman Liar, seolah mereka telah sama-sama berjanji. Kadang ada obrolan kecil, seperti; dari mana mata hijau Mizuki berasal, atau rambut pirang Arthur—dan keseluruhan wajahnya yang sangat kebarat-baratan. Arthur adalah seorang prodigi, sesuatu telah terjadi di London sana, kemudian keluarganya mengasingkan laki-laki itu saat berusia 18 tahun di Semenanjung Shimokita sebagai bentuk dari terapi lanjutan. Mengasingkan bukan kata yang tepat, lebih ke penyembuhan.

“Aku sempat tidak bisa melihat cello. Aneh, bukan.”

Mizuki menggeleng. “Kamu luar biasa, Arthur.”

“Mungkin karena aku berpikir bahwa aku ini ada dan hidup untuk bermain cello. Aku dan cello tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kalau aku berpisah dengan cello, rasanya, sebagai manusia, aku jadi tidak memiliki arti apa-apa.”

Saat itu, embusan angin memainkan anak rambut Arthur, mengibas-kibas dengan indah, seperti berkilauan. Mizuki memandang semakin terpesona. Mendengar kata-kata Arthur membuatnya jadi berpikir; apa jadinya kalau ia hidup tanpa melukis? Ia pun, barangkali, jadi manusia yang tidak memiliki arti apa-apa. Hanya hidup rasanya tidak cukup. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu kemungkinan besar adalah melukis—melukis apa saja, hewan, bebungaan, manusia, Taman Liar, _apa saja_. Bukan tidak mungkin lukisannya dapat menggugah hati seseorang, yang membuat seseorang itu berpikir bahwa hidup ini ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Hari kesekian, hari di saat Mizuki tidak lagi dapat menghitungnya, pertemuannya dengan Arthur di Taman Liar menjadi momentum terakhir. Mizuki sudah tahu bahwa Arthur akan kembali ke London, melanjutkan kariernya dan bergabung bersama Orkes Simfoni, setelah sepenuhnya yakin dia telah sembuh dari ketidak-berdayaannya memainkan cello. Mizuki merasa kehilangan sosok kawan, meski Arthur belum sepenuhnya lenyap.

#

_Hari itu, Arthur berdiri seorang diri, memandangi lautan, membelakangi Mizuki yang baru sampai di Taman Liar. Ia melihat punggung Arthur, seakan menjauh, melebur bersama semesta laut, lenyap, meski dia tetap abadi—di dalam kepala, menjadi kenangan. Ada perasaan tidak rela. Mizuki memanggil nama Arthur. Ah, suaranya terdengar pecah dan bergetar. Arthur menoleh, memandangnya, lalu tersenyum amat manis sampai matanya nyaris hilang._

_“Mizuki, andaikan segala sesuatu di sekitarku itu merupakan rekaanku sendiri, merupakan imajinasiku sendiri, kamu adalah sosok terbaik yang aku ciptakan, juga Taman Liar ini.”_

_Mizuki kehilangan kata-kata, tetapi hati dan kepalanya berpikir hal yang sama: bahwa Arthur adalah sosok terbaik yang ia ciptakan, juga Taman Liar ini._

_Arthur tersenyum. Laki-laki itu selalu tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu, selalu terlihat manis di mata Mizuki._

_“Mizuki, terima kasih. Lima tahun aku berada di sini, hanya ketika bersamamu, aku dapat memainkan cello-ku dengan sempurna, dengan penuh kepuasan. Aku merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku, barangkali kecintaanku pada cello.” Kalimat Arthur menggantung. Laki-laki itu mendekat, menyentuh jari-jemari Mizuki yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak cat minyak. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Mizuki menahan napas, memandang kedua lengannya yang gemetaran. “Atau padamu,” lanjut Arthur._

_Arthur mengecup pipi Mizuki lembut. Jantung Mizuki berdebar keras, seakan hendak meledak keluar. Kembali, keduanya saling memandang. Ia melihat sesuatu yang hijau, hamparan rumput liar, bunga-bungaan, embusan angin musim panas, semesta lautan, seolah-olah semua itu terserap ke dalam mata Arthur. Taman Liar itu berada di dalam bola mata Arthur. Dan sekilas, Mizuki kehilangan pijakan. Dunianya berputar tatkala kedua bibir mereka bertemu._

_Rasanya ia dapat mendengar suara soda yang mendesis ketika kalengnya dibuka. Atau gumamannya sendiri, menyenandungkan lagu yang tidak ia ketahui judul dan liriknya. Hmm hmm hmm, senandung di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju Taman Liar, menuju Arthur yang kelak tidak akan ia temukan lagi di sana._

#

Pada hari terakhir, setelah berbagai macam pengakuan, Arthur memainkan lagu kesukaannya sebagai penutupan—hadiah perpisahan. Dawai digesek perlahan, mengiris hati. Mizuki tertegun, terkesima, dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis.

**_♫ Somewhere over the rainbow_ **

**_Skies are blue_ **

**_And the dreams that you dare to dream_ **

**_Really do come true ♫_ **

Itu adalah lagu yang selalu ia gumamkan dalam perjalanan menuju Taman Liar. Lagu yang terkenal, bergaum di mana-mana, yang baru saja ia ingat judulnya. Mizuki menitikkan air mata, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Haru biru meluap memenuhi dirinya. Lagu ini bukan cuma mempertemukannya pada Taman Liar, tetapi pada Arthur—dan Arthur pada Mizuki.

Mizuki akhirnya benar-benar melihat punggung Arthur menjauh, sebelum hilang ditelan pepohonan, meninggalkan ia sendiri di sana, melukis seseorang yang baru saja lenyap dari Taman Liar-nya, dari hidupnya. Dan lukisan itu kelak mengubah segalanya.[]

0:58 AM – January 17, 2021

* * *

Rekomendasi Musik:

♫ Yo-Yo Ma, Kathryn Stott – Over the Rainbow

♫ 2CELLOS – Moon River


End file.
